


Stolen Bed

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: John gets a late night visitor.





	Stolen Bed

Work never ended for John, as Corps Leader he was expected to be prepared at all times to co-ordinate a mission, so he’d ended up having to sleepily shuffle over to the console in his quarters to relay instructions to two newly minted lanterns.

Both of them had gotten out of their situation okay with his help, but he couldn’t find it in himself to head back to bed yet, he was busy checking in on different patrol groups when the door of his quarters slid open.

“What is it, Hal?”

He was more than a little confused when Hal completely ignored him and headed right over to his bed, falling onto it face first.

John stared at him for a moment, before sighing and heading over. He felt the need to prod his ex-partner, make sure that he wasn’t bleeding out on the bed.

Of course, Hal grabbed his hand and pulled it underneath him. John wasn’t sure what else he had been expecting. He’d been designated cuddle partner for a few years now.

“Hal, you need to leave, these are my quarters.”

Hal mumbled something that sounded like: “Used to share quarters.”

“Yes, and you are a terrible roommate, hence why we’ve never tried that again.”

“Hey, you know you liked it.”

John sighed, trying to push Hal over, he was going to retrieve his hand and get back to work. “You used to walk around naked, you used to cook naked.”

“That was the part you liked.”

He managed to wrestle Hal onto his back, only to be pulled down into a proper hug. He’d been tricked.

“Hal…” He warned.

At least his partner knew how to let go immediately.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Hal sat up, but he still didn’t make any move to get off of the bed. “Guessed that you couldn’t either.”

John let his gaze travel over Hal’s face, he didn’t look like he’d slept for quite a few days. “Since Zod?”

It had been only a week since they’d rescued Hal from Zod, and they’d had conversations before about the time Hal had been captured and tortured while on a secret mission for the Air Force. It wouldn’t be a surprise if he’d had a rough time of it since they’d gotten him back.

John pushed Hal down onto the bed again, pulling him in for a proper hug. When he’d found out that Hal had been taken, he’d wanted to go and rescue him immediately. One thing he’d come to terms with was that he couldn’t deal with not having his partner by his side (or ten metres in front of him, about to start a fight with something he shouldn’t. The first time he’d had that feeling was when Hal was still the Spectre, when he’d been completely unreachable.

He was coming to the realization that he might have fallen in love with Hal, not that he was sure how well that one would go down.

“Hey,” Hal said, hand suddenly cupping John’s face. When had that happened? “Can you power down? I wanna see your eyes.”

He didn’t even hesitate that much before he allowed his uniform to dissipate, leaving him wearing only boxers.

“Wow, I guess someone was hoping to get lucky tonight.”

John regretted everything.

Maybe Guy would be a better lover.

Except Hal was softly kissing him, and he found his arms tightening on him, hands gripping him, fingers tugging on… the superhot green parts of his uniform.

“Hal,” he pulled back. “You’re gonna need to power down too if we’re gonna sleep like this. I’m not burning my flesh off.”

“Think you’d look interesting without nipples,” but he tugged his own ring off, putting it on John’s nightstand. “Okay, where were we, Corps Leader? Stress relief?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the slowburn is back tomorrow but I needed to write this as a kind of warm up/experiment


End file.
